Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 April 2016
11:19 Ikr 11:21 penta...so close to hexa 11:23 Chats dead.... 11:32 I only have three status infictars...Tora, Balgran and Isterio... 11:41 hi data 11:44 hey 11:44 so 11:44 how are you doin> 11:44 good-ish 11:44 you? 11:45 terrible 11:45 BF wise, anyways ._. 11:45 rip 11:45 otherwise, alright 11:45 what happened? 11:45 KM. 11:45 Just.... 11:45 MILDRAN 11:45 KM. 11:45 how bad is he? 11:45 ...he's a quest boss 11:45 harder than xie jing 11:46 and tilith 11:46 possibly combined 11:46 you cant even use friends for him 11:46 I'm sure ark isn't that bad 11:46 not DArk 11:46 *oh yeah 11:46 as a friend, he seems alright 11:46 but 11:46 BB GAUGE REGEN DUDE 11:46 with DArk 11:47 is SO BAD 11:47 you HAVE to use magress 11:47 its impossible without magress basicially 11:47 im so lucky 11:47 wat. 11:47 he places 11:47 like 11:47 Magress for the 2 turn miti? 11:47 a 80% BB gauge refill down buff 11:47 after a massive AoE buff wipe\ 11:47 which he does at random 11:48 heralded by 2 BB gauge partial removals. 11:48 he randomly BB gauge removes 11:48 he 11:48 RANDOMLY 11:48 BB GAUGE 11:48 11:48 RE- 11:48 * Inferand explodes 11:48 and not just 1 UNIT 11:48 OH NO. 11:48 He randomly depletes like 25% of the ENTIRE PARTIES BB gauge 11:49 and the best part is? 11:49 That is just 11:49 his FIRST PHASE 11:49 form 1? 11:49 YES 11:49 that's form 1-I CANT 11:49 * Inferand falls over Laughing. 11:50 I just... 11:50 sounds fun 11:50 I just want to congratulate everyone 11:50 who SOMEHOW 11:50 got DE ark 11:50 I'll wait for him to go GL 11:50 No, you wont 11:50 you have to beat KM and DArk 11:50 KM is bad enough 11:50 DArk is easier, but still annoying 11:51 data, you are a good friend. but trust me. He's almost not worth it 11:51 I wish he WAS.... 11:51 won't stop me from trying 11:51 I wont 11:51 but be warned 11:51 GL EXCLUSIVES 11:51 couldnt Cheese KM 11:52 whenever azurai comes out 11:52 he wont be able to cheese it 11:52 which one was Azurai again? 11:52 GL's first OE probs 11:53 hes a summon of 11:53 *ofc 11:53 the new eneroth unit coming soon 11:53 oh 11:53 and honestly, despite him being a potential OE 11:53 that Azurai 11:53 *being an OE 11:53 I doubt he'll do much to this, i just... 11:53 * Inferand falls over. 11:53 hey Adra 11:54 screw it 11:54 im takin an ark friend 11:54 to Tilith E 11:54 *EX 11:54 User:Crimson Storm Mich 11:55 Hi data 11:55 What does ark do again? 11:55 OE Ark sits there and looks awesome rlly. 11:56 and does insane things 11:56 I tried. 11:56 I just can't convince myself that OE Ark sucks 11:57 just think about his attack animation (y) 11:57 its good... 11:57 nah 11:57 it's better, but still not great 11:57 Just think about ruby 11:57 yeah...that does make me feel better 11:57 thanks demondog 11:58 (y) 11:58 I was just given mental support by a demon dog ._. 11:58 ..welp, thats another thing off my to do list 11:58 Lol 11:59 the other other thing is to kill tilith ex somehow. 11:59 Hiya Infer .w. 11:59 Hey leah 11:59 (y) 11:59 How is u doin 12:00 Huh 12:00 Its really happenin 12:00 Good 12:00 I got Kulyuk in two summons 12:00 XD 12:00 #kulyyukbuddies 12:00 (y) 12:01 I will compliment Ark OE's LS though for being freaking ridiculous 12:01 It's op XD 12:02 why is watching these virus videos so entertaining to me...? 12:02 halp 12:02 How am I gonna kill reginald 12:02 with magic 12:02 thgats how u kill moe 12:03 Knives pen knives or milk 12:03 *thats 12:03 OH LORD] 12:03 IT BEGINS LOL 12:03 show me 12:03 show wat? 12:03 wait wut 12:03 oh lord his browser change lol 12:03 *changed 12:04 osha, show me that 12:04 please 12:04 *the virus 12:05 How do I defeat ten wing tormentor gq with solo lodin? 12:07 Hi lex 12:07 Hello. 12:07 I'm back again. I had my condition checked up 12:07 and wb Brian 12:08 Adra... do you have a Santa lead that you can use? 12:08 6* or otherwise? 12:08 ty. 12:08 He was my lead to reduce some of his annoying Light damage 12:08 Santa Grah 12:08 I also used NHC units 12:08 Oh 12:08 Mitigation... I had to use Elimo 12:08 Then can use zephyr 12:08 Because of how annoying Carnage Sphere hits. 12:09 There is an attack that does massive damage every 10 turns 12:09 I also use infinite SBB units here 12:09 But theres 1 problem 12:09 What? 12:09 I dont kniw how to get a solo lodin squad 12:10 Do I just pickup lodin or something else 12:10 Well... 12:10 Squad 2 (Lodin's) 12:10 ... 12:10 can be adjusted 12:10 chatlag bs 12:10 Here was my squad for the Lodin clear 12:10 Grah 6* Lead, Elimo, Oguro, Ark, Bestie 12:11 Ok thx 12:12 Ok thx 12:13 wow 12:13 I might actually somehow beat tilith ex 12:13 wait but that isnt possible.... 12:13 infer is drunk 12:13 he thinks he can beat tilith ex 12:13 I cant beat tilith ex. 12:13 I just cant. 12:14 how hard can it be, really 12:14 I am already afraid of Lugina and Seria again 12:14 They are always the a** in the Trials. 12:14 its worse than you think man 12:14 Grand Hazard kills 12:14 Crimson Ring scares 12:14 crimson ring is scary and awful 12:14 Crimson Ring is all about tanking it 12:15 wait it is? 12:15 Oh im fine then 12:15 let ... mandragora tank it! 12:15 Crimson Ring 12:15 Perma buff of +3 or +4 NHC 12:15 now imagine is Seria also had defense ignore 12:15 and HP regen per turn 12:15 if* 12:15 +3 12:15 if seria had def ignore 12:15 you would b- 12:15 WHAT 12:15 iirc, it's either triple or quadruple, so it's either +2 and +3 12:15 UGH tilith. 12:16 Dont you dare 12:16 ahh 12:16 Tilith loves infer 12:16 but not enough to lose 12:16 these guides are lies 12:16 well wait, do you fight seria and lugina together? 12:16 in cobalt 12:16 using 4 BB/SBB doesnt CANCEL it 12:16 yes 12:16 Round 1 12:16 Tilith 6*, Lugina and Paris 7* 12:16 well I meant in tilith 12:16 also yes 12:16 *all bb/sbb 12:16 No 12:16 Round 2 12:16 Tilith 6*, Seria and Karl 7* 12:16 YOu fight paris and lugi together 12:16 Round 3 12:16 Tilith 7* alone 12:16 which is worse than one thinks 12:16 ok because if they were together, she probably would have def ignore 12:17 She would 12:17 which would be borderline impossible 12:17 Paris... has innate damage reduction to 1.... isn't she? 12:17 *make it borderline impossible. 12:17 I think sometimes 12:17 cant say 12:17 didnt see it 12:17 hmm what would be worse... 12:17 grand hazard sparking with seria's spark buff on? 12:17 or crimson ring with def ignore 12:17 i say... both 12:18 nah, grand hazard 12:18 Grand Hazard is useless if you have a UBB that drops all Earth Damage to 1 12:18 or has high enough Earth Resistance 12:18 Alright... all of my Omni units has 100 SP 12:18 actually, grand hazard is less risky than one thinks 12:18 But with no idea where to spend. 12:18 most omni's can just tank it 12:18 a taunter can probably soak up crimson ring no problem 12:18 Probably 12:19 too bad jp doesn't have those 12:19 OK NEVERMIND. 12:19 kek 12:19 the normal attacks are actually BAD ENOUGH. 12:19 Wow. 12:19 Even with ATK/Spark/Elemental/EWD and NHC buffs? 12:19 so what if seria does crimson ring? 12:19 fire vs fire 12:19 no, i didnt even reach crimson ring! 12:19 use selena OE / zephyr UBB 12:20 (Y) 12:20 +3 vs +3 12:20 Seria+Karl managed to normal attack nuke lafiel through 50% miti, and a barrier combined with 160% def buff 12:20 without crimson ring 12:22 I think they had tiliths help 12:22 The power of focus targetting 12:22 Is amazing when it comes to trials 12:22 the thing is 12:22 here's the fun part 12:22 you cant use UBB against tilith 12:22 until shes half down in her second form 12:22 yaaaay. 12:23 So for x3 I decided not to mitigate. 12:23 On the first turn... 12:24 My mitigator (krantz) died. 12:24 you know what TRUE RNG IS? 12:24 adra, do you know why? 12:24 true GOOD rng? 12:24 they "focus" on attacking you 12:24 cyrus getting lugina nuked 12:24 * Justbeho runs 12:24 then not getting normal attacked 12:24 thus surviving 12:24 Me? 12:24 ..HECK 12:24 YES 12:24 12:24 i think better RNG is 12:25 Grahwen Trial and tilith trial 1st try with same squad 12:25 with no revives used 12:25 (Y) 12:26 Hi bear 12:26 bear~ 12:26 hi 12:26 bear 12:26 Lugina, WHAT did you just do 12:26 i cant deal with that video kid anymore 12:26 he.. just 12:26 i just cant 12:26 ok. i'll help him 12:26 nevermind 12:26 also, you do spheres, i got squads 12:26 Wut? 12:27 sounds good 12:27 i kinda cant really make sphere set up anyways 12:27 -,- 12:27 lastly, i am getting annoyed by those of "GENERAL TEAM" 12:27 ffs 12:28 cant they not 12:28 * Justbeho blames adrastia for stupid requests 12:29 * Adrastia requests for milk 12:29 * Justbeho flips the table on adrastia 12:29 * Adrastia is being trapped underneath a table 12:30 Child abuse 12:30 i am a child though 12:30 Someone call the police 12:30 * Justbeho bangs on the table above adrastia 12:30 * Adrastia has a headache 12:31 Where should I put the last 20 SP 12:31 for Omni Magress? 12:31 i dont know 12:31 what did you spend on 12:32 Spend it on unlocking his heart 12:32 ..... 12:32 ... 12:32 I'll pretend that I didn't see this. 12:32 He He 12:33 just do hp recovery 12:34 Both of them? 12:34 sure 12:34 why not 12:34 The one that has no chance at all and the enhanced version where it's 100% always trigger? 12:34 Sounds good 12:34 I hate - 12:34 Umbra Halcyon Magress 12:34 ....SCREW CRITS 12:34 What happened, Infer? 12:34 Tilitg ex 12:35 >< 12:35 i dont see 100% trigger, but 12:35 She killed ark oe 12:35 And I had to revive him 12:35 and take paris UBB 12:35 full brunt 12:35 UGH 12:35 another run almost gone 12:35 .....gah 12:35 25% chance to restore 10% of HP back (Prerequisite: Unlock "Damage taken may slightly restore HP") 12:37 Hi nanji 12:37 ah. 12:37 nanjiro... 12:37 i think i made your squad 12:37 like. yesterday 12:38 i guess he didnt like it 12:39 What a overwhelming response 12:42 Hi Steve 12:42 hi 12:42 Hi nuzmaki 12:42 Hullo 12:42 And who's cluck cluck 12:42 ? 12:42 kulyuk 12:42 Ah 12:43 Thanks 12:43 dang it this isnt gonna be fun 12:43 cluck 12:43 says the cat 12:43 (?) 12:43 Mew 12:43 Says the adrastia 12:44 bark, says the chicken 12:44 [Blog:Crimson Storm Mich/Future Unit Preview [12:44 .. 12:44 User Blog:Crimson Storm Mich/Future Unit Preview 12:45 User Blog:Crimson Storm Mich/Future Units Preview 12:45 tilith ex 12:45 is actually working 12:45 this is a dilemma 12:45 this cannot do 12:46 man, my computer sure hates blogs... 12:46 at least on loading it 12:46 Same 12:46 Just that im using a samsung phone 12:47 mich is log spamming 12:47 call his mom 12:47 (?) 12:47 Ye. For some reason, wikia doesn't want to load it 12:47 ;( 12:48 why does karl get to reduce light mitigation just wut 12:48 well, i guess no preview for me today.. 12:48 yea infer 12:48 * Adrastia drinks milk 12:48 karl reduces some elements time to time 12:48 ya know what im saying 12:48 hes a jerk 12:48 ... 12:48 also, remember that tanking it thing when seria did crimson ring 12:48 it worked (y) 12:49 infer 12:49 yeah im out 12:50 do you want some enemy data? 12:50 not the hp thresholds and such 12:50 Huh 12:50 Nah 12:50 but, like buffs and weakness 12:50 such as... 12:50 Crimson Resonance'' - 8 combo massive Fire attack on all foes & reduces Atk by 100% for 1 turn 12:51 No thx man, i dont wanna make u wurk 12:51 i like doing this 12:51 oh! 12:51 Ok. 12:51 :P 12:51 I guess it beats literature for him 12:51 shush 12:51 infer PM 12:52 It's on the trial page anyway 12:52 Trial:EX7 12:52 that's what i am looking at 12:52 what 12:52 infer pm 12:53 Click edit to view 12:53 Hi nanji 12:53 tho really it's just what I have on my mine for Tilith EX 12:54 but blog dont work 12:55 Who granted melchio more power to destroy the world? Km or lucius? 12:55 lucius 12:57 infer 12:57 did you stage 3? 12:58 nope 12:58 lost lafiel stage 2 12:58 I always lose revives to rng wave 1 12:58 still stage two... 12:59 you want info about seria + karl? 12:59 karl has 400,000 more hp than seria 12:59 4,100,000 12:59 Im glad 12:59 I need him to 12:59 He doesnt help the seria issue 01:00 tilith has 4,500,000 hp 01:00 seria 3,700,000 01:00 but seria is a little tougher in taking critical hit rate 01:01 I just normal her down 01:01 thanks to selenas normal attack 01:01 OH MY GOD. 01:01 i hate rng 01:01 all revives down in wave 1 gone again 01:01 -,- 01:01 restart...? 01:01 who can I replace LAfiel with... 01:02 lafiel, krantz, laberd, averse, 01:02 um 01:02 lala 01:02 No new units 01:03 actually, hm. 01:03 I dont even need a second mitigator 01:03 who could I use instead? 01:04 Magress? 01:04 lafiel has bb when spark and bb when attacked, so 01:04 using already lol. 01:04 so anyone else with a combo like that is what I mean j- 01:04 Tilith. 01:04 I swear to god,. 01:04 vermillion, sirius, 01:04 um 01:04 Ok ya know what, i cant 01:04 saleas 01:04 yeah. 01:05 laberd 01:05 Ill try someone 01:05 averse friend? 01:05 nah 01:05 Ark OE is better 01:05 so not my Friend Lead 01:06 Boreal Tempest Haile 01:06 I know. 01:06 Rivera!~ 01:06 *! 01:06 rivera? 01:06 Limera 01:07 *libera 01:07 Why libera? 01:07 higher hp 01:07 better stats 01:07 no buff conflicts 01:07 ..I do lose the bb on spark, but.... 01:07 I mean... 01:08 bb when spark for sirius~ 01:08 Hi dman 01:13 Hi 01:14 i wish i had sirius 01:14 kind of 01:15 wow 01:19 I have to congratulate light 01:19 hardcore 01:22 Hey strauss 01:23 o/ Strauss 01:23 hi D and Infer 01:23 you're lucky that you came around now 01:23 you missed the infamous "annoying infer rants about hard content" 01:23 ... 01:23 (n) it was bad 01:25 so uh 01:25 yeah 01:25 how r u all doin> 01:27 Adra 01:27 Oh yea 01:27 I had a dream where I lost in arena 01:27 Y u keep relogging? 01:27 and lost my 400+ win streak 01:27 it was a nightmare 01:28 Takes to long to get that kind of streak going 01:29 Oh, Lex is here... 01:32 Hello again. 01:32 I was looking at Meirith Founders batch somewhere 01:33 Dunno who among them has use for the Pearl 01:33 Curiosity killed the chat... 01:33 Verne 01:33 What 01:33 It's so dead, man. >< 01:33 Oh 01:33 Meirith Pearl 01:33 Thanks, little Infer. >< 01:33 What infer said 01:33 Darn if only Cyrus uses it too. 01:33 Yet I'm rather confused 01:33 Who is the leader of the old Meirith 01:33 and the last one after them? 01:34 I mean, Reud uses a Tiara (y) 01:34 Tiara... kek... 01:34 I now have my mono elemental squads 01:34 for the criminals batch ready 01:34 :) 01:35 Dead Man 01:35 (Y) 01:35 No -redacted- no Global Exclusives 01:35 You're making Reud feminine 01:35 Tiara... bwaka! 01:35 And then Sefia and Kikuri were all like 01:35 "Hey! It's mine!" 01:35 "No! It's fine!" 01:35 wat 01:37 Ah I forgot it was Friday 01:37 Golden Fang 01:37 Gonna farm a stack of these 01:37 welp 01:37 Huh 01:38 I might actually... 01:38 No. 01:38 Oh c'mon just go to Encervis quest #3 of each area, Nyan 01:38 They drop the mats needed for the Royal *redacted* Buds 01:38 10 per run 01:38 Compared to 1 01:38 U wot 01:38 Oh 01:38 Oh right kek. 01:38 been a while since I ran Friday Fortex 01:38 Vortex* kak 01:39 I need like 01:39 6 more Royal Buds after the 13 Royal Buds anyways 01:39 For this? 01:39 Twilight Stone 01:39 ? 01:39 Yea 01:39 I'll.... 01:39 Ugh! 01:40 I have like 11 Doom Rings on me atm 01:40 I'll try to get them ASAP 01:40 you need 3 Doom Rings per sphere 01:40 SERIA 01:40 I hate YOU 01:40 also 3 Royal Buds 01:40 In which Raid mission do you do for Nalda Delia? 01:40 Dazzle in the Dark 01:40 RC4 or the GL Raid X's? 01:40 I do both sometimes 01:40 Ah 01:40 im out 01:40 l8er 01:41 RC4 if I'm leeching with Death, Global X Raid otherwise 01:41 Bye Infer 01:41 Ew Nyan.. leech 01:41 Seeya Infer 01:41 But yeah 01:41 .... 01:41 I still get a pretty good amount 01:41 Wanna go there now? 01:41 o_o;; 01:41 I think I have like 1 orb left 01:41 o.o 01:41 Nyan? 01:42 I've been burning them on Beiorg mat farming 01:42 so I can clear out item space 01:42 Lemme finish this run 01:42 Ok. 01:42 Lower Body, right? 01:42 So nyan 01:42 And its Fire element? 01:42 Yea 01:42 is it common Tubbs leaves Gold fish? 01:42 i beat Breaking barriers Finally 01:42 Am i right, Nyan? 01:42 Idk 01:42 Congrats, Death 01:42 I never had Tubbs before 01:42 Wow, you derp! 01:43 No mich 01:43 Yea that's right 01:43 I'm looking at it myself 01:43 Raid:Class 4 01:43 It's mainly silver fish 01:43 But I know he drops silver fish 01:43 How much gold did you get 01:43 But he can drop gold occasionally 01:43 First time he spawned 01:43 he left 6 Gold (y) 01:43 ... 01:43 Ok... should be good then 01:43 rip 01:44 Oh wait 01:44 I got like....8 silver on my first. 01:44 Death 01:44 Actually that's pretty good 01:44 Want to help me get Doom Rings? 01:44 I'm taking Nyan 01:44 Apparently it's the low end I got.... 01:44 Wao 01:44 2 Golden Fangs 01:44 >Hostile Relics - The Wandering Spirit Lv. 4 (up to 10+/run) 01:44 I feel lied to 01:44 After he finishes his item hunt 01:44 * Nyanlime gets hsot 01:44 *shot 01:44 Do you want me to leech or kill 01:44 Yap pls, it's up to.. you were just unlucky 01:45 kite if im gonnna help you im probably gonna leech 01:45 Wat... 01:45 No problem 01:45 Yap pls.. 01:45 I can kill that pest myself. 01:45 so can i 01:45 .. 01:45 I accidentally clicked 01:45 Dem Ritzy Bitz 01:45 gem raid orbs 01:46 Fail... 01:46 rip nyan 01:46 Friend search my room, Death, Nyan 01:46 Pass is 5483 01:46 I force closed the game when it was connecting 01:46 I hope it didn't go through... 01:46 Inb4 it still does 01:46 ^ 01:46 (n) 01:46 Why is the gem button on t- 01:46 IT WENT THROUGH 01:46 FUUUU 01:46 HUE 01:47 Huehuehue 01:47 K I have 3 orbs 01:47 oh i still had caps 01:47 I better get a doom ring off this 01:47 inb4 doesn't get a doom ring 01:47 but i do 01:47 (n) 01:47 oh kite 01:47 Rina team activated 01:47 ? 01:48 i still have dem fortune coffers from the moni login 01:48 omni* 01:48 I used all of mine from Nerdlim 01:48 ^@Death 01:48 I never use mines 01:48 Box* 01:48 Too many Glided Dogmas 01:48 dogman 01:48 Death, waiting. 01:49 hi 01:49 Ugh 01:49 Now I have 46 gems 01:49 That's 1 less :( 01:49 Darn its just 1 gem, you can get it back <.< 01:49 nyan just spend another one and buy 5 gems 01:49 * Death of Hell is shot 01:49 It takes me mad RNG skills 01:49 To get it from daily login ya'know 01:49 lol i got one today 01:49 Now you two sit tight. 01:49 :/ 01:50 My RNG bar is going to be dry 01:50 I can finish this in 5 seconds! 01:50 01:50 - Leon D.S. Gehste 01:50 1 01:50 2, 3, 4, 5 01:50 nyan it's time to do what we do in raid 01:50 You lied 01:50 Wow 01:50 You guys don't dare! 01:50 (Y) 01:50 Deathplz 01:50 you can't match nyan 01:51 bet 01:51 I'll bet my 4* Elgif for it 01:51 i bet an 2 day chat ban 01:51 Death pls 01:51 That's death sentence 01:51 nah fam 01:51 Hax 01:51 nyanplz 01:51 Saturday and Sunday i need to draw 01:52 Nyanplz 01:52 K 01:52 Gonna keep doing it til Jack finishes 01:52 he knows 2 day bans don't exist 01:52 Lets see how this goe 01:52 s 01:52 Mich, you can just make it 3 days 01:52 oh hai der purple hair that like to put milk on me 01:52 then undo it on 2nd day 01:53 Say whut? 01:53 Wait 01:53 What do you mean 2 day bans don't exist 01:53 Good idea straws 01:53 options are : 2hours, 1 day, 3 days, 1 week, and so on 01:53 no straight 2 days 01:53 oh 01:53 ... 01:53 I thought you could set an amount in 01:54 What's Jack's team 01:54 If it's not a nuke 01:54 He'll eventually crash prob 01:54 oh he done 01:54 Hi light 01:54 rip 01:54 lol to you some time 01:54 im done with KM 01:54 it has been done 01:54 No Ring 01:54 (n) 01:54 full f20 01:54 Nyan sux 01:54 f2p* 01:54 no ring either 01:54 I haven't been getting rings 01:55 for the past 10 runs 01:55 Death sux even more 01:55 mich pls 01:55 * Adrastia pours milk onto death 01:56 am now milky death 01:57 * Princess Monogatari looks for bread 01:57 ...welp, back to farming SP for Atro again. 01:57 SP farming is fun 01:57 take my fortune box and 4 atk crystals 01:57 I'm waiting for OE Mifune to come out so I can SP farm again 01:57 * Adrastia pours milk onto mono 01:57 I have Elza set for 34 solo runs right now. 01:57 ez nyan 01:57 Oddly enough 01:58 I find SP farming slimes pleasurable (Y) 01:58 * Princess Monogatari makes lewd faces 01:58 OE Mifune... oh god, I saw that, and it's pretty ridiculous. 01:58 Yep 01:58 just use some random 7* unit at Start of Adventure 01:58 Oh yea Mich 01:58 I have 2 Anima Kyles after 3 runs 01:58 Should I go for breaker 01:58 Hax 01:58 Which is what I have Elza doing right now. 01:58 I don't think the game will go easy on me tho 01:58 RNG hates me :c 02:40 * D Man o3o is confuzzled 02:40 @D turns out i can't dl CS6 02:41 i need to be win 7. lol 02:41 so I'm almost at 1 mil FG points 02:41 after forever later 02:41 omg, lin is catching up 02:41 I should farm points again 02:41 i managed to survive up to floor 69 on endless fg with 5 units (y) 02:41 Literally 02:41 What? We're you attempting to torrent? 02:41 Were* 02:41 Nyami lead, Eze, Zeruiah, Rize, Rize, Eze friend 02:42 brings me dem 14 mil pts~ 02:42 no, i have a cd 02:42 but this pc doesn't have a cd drive either 02:42 Oh 02:42 my laptop is still in repairs sooo 02:42 i'm stuck with a 10-year old pc for now 02:43 also i accidentally added my unlayered frames in the dropbox 02:43 ...kek 02:44 Well, I have editing rights to it, so if I do that, it actually affects it. 02:44 i didn't know it would save online too =-= 02:45 No, OT wont 02:45 It* 02:45 Hmm 02:45 Low EN 02:45 Time to get on JPN 02:46 I don't get why honor has to have a 99 summon cap 02:46 look at folder 810527 (y) 02:47 How the hell am I supposed to claim honor worth 80 summons 02:47 anyway you're doing elaina right? 02:47 Rej trust me, it won't. 02:47 oki 02:48 Essentially, you just have a copy of it 02:48 And yes I am 02:48 i'll do someone like jack today. lol 02:48 Oh.. 02:48 a bit easier 02:48 I'm close to getting 5 summon tickets from Brave Points and Rewards >:3 02:48 Mmk. Have fun then (y) 02:49 new brave milestones when gumi 02:49 ^ 02:49 Yes I got kyle from the vortex dungeon 02:49 We need those rewards coming 02:50 Light 02:50 Do you think rate ups for Averus, Cyrus and Verne will come 02:50 at all 02:50 Well, I'm almost off 02:50 I feel like summoning in JPN.. 02:51 10 more minutes... 02:51 ...brb then 02:52 back 02:53 Light 02:53 Congrats 02:53 and oh hey Eonduo! 02:53 So 02:53 I think Andy died 02:54 Hiya Infer~ still me, alone here. 02:54 hey 02:54 so im just 02:54 doin tilith ex 02:54 havin a bad time 02:54 infer 02:54 :( 02:54 and light 02:54 thank you for looking at my dark Ark 02:54 ;) 02:54 congrats on DArk 02:54 and SOMEHOW 02:54 Thank you 02:54 beating KM 02:54 MILDRAN KM IS JUST 02:55 wanna see the squad i used? 02:55 Ye 02:55 i know I need tilith so 02:55 im just doing the EX over and over q.q 02:55 if you have estelle, yeah 02:55 No estelle. 02:55 ... 02:55 tried grah and kulyuk multiple times 02:55 do tilith EX i guess 02:55 http://imgur.com/tgzKP1h 02:55 For you 02:55 will tilith EX give you tilith? 02:55 Nice 02:55 I can probably do that 02:55 I have em all 02:56 huh 02:56 and contrary to popular belief, i am fine with using karl 02:56 I forgot the estelle exists 02:56 that* 02:57 oh crap i forgot to add shadow to grandt 02:57 x_x 02:57 ...gosh, how hard is it to get 50 SP again? 02:57 RARE SUMMOn 02:57 GO 02:57 holy cow 02:57 welp 02:57 Im feelin GOOD 02:57 Hnnnnnngggg 02:58 40k away from freakin 02:58 sacred axe yo 02:58 ZEAL 02:58 (y) 02:58 to both 02:58 Anima Zeal 02:58 (Y) 02:58 niiice 02:58 yo light 02:58 critique 02:58 my tilith ex squad 02:58 Kulyuk Lead, Libera, Selena, Cyrus, Magress, Ark OE friend 02:58 brb 02:58 thats nice 02:58 but libera? 02:59 I read Libera 02:59 Get a Verne 02:59 as Limera 02:59 Lafiel has so little HP kinda 02:59 Yep 02:59 I need new glasses 02:59 B) 02:59 ooo 02:59 Zeal's LS is really good 03:00 Zeal is like an upgraded Chrome and Zenia 03:00 My scrub team op 03:00 i got hot sauce in my bag. swag. 03:00 You have no swag 03:03 Hi everyone! 03:03 heya 03:03 (y) 03:03 o/ 03:03 03:03 What did I miss? 03:03 nothing much 03:03 Not much 03:03 03:03 Other than Yap having hot sauce on his bag 03:03 various rages towards tilith ex, and mildran KM 03:03 03:04 Tillith's Ex has been released? 03:04 JPN 03:04 oh.. 03:04 03:04 its so bad 03:04 Ooooo 03:05 HP absorption has such a cool buff icon 03:05 I have had enough of dis 03:05 trial 03:05 Hey guys,,, I require your wisdom once again... 03:05 Ye dude 03:05 what wisdom do you need? 03:06 hm 03:06 Paris has been sacking all of my teams in her EX... squad and / or strategy advice? 03:06 the grandt one i made isn't moving 03:06 ._. 03:07 hm 03:07 not even Lucius gave me that much trouble 03:07 wait till breakin barriors, my friend... 03:07 wait.... 03:07 ...why isn't it moving???/ 03:08 Let me tackle the dumb blonde first... then I'll worry about the old geezers 03:09 lol 03:09 so anyways 03:09 whats your squad? 03:09 all I know is, when Paris does her summons, use UBB and get rid of them as fast as possible 03:09 preferably a UBB with mitigation, because they hurt 03:09 ah it finally moved ;-; 03:09 ooh neat 03:09 New collabs coming to BFGL 03:09 You mean Rahgan and Charla? 03:09 Soon™ 03:09 yes 03:10 Soon... which can be forever. 03:10 one obvious collab is PotK 03:10 YAY 03:10 since it's coming out next month 03:10 moar collab 03:10 moar gems 03:10 other candidates are Terra Battle and Thousand Memories 03:11 I think I need a Laberd friend.... and a way to deal with her UBB thingy... too damn OP 03:11 Mich. Who're coming over from potk? 03:11 I did Paris trial with a Mikael friend, but that's about all I remember... 03:11 Tyrfing and Laevateinn only on BF side 03:11 I went in totally blind 03:11 Rip 03:11 PotK gets Selena, Lunaris, Michele and Lucina 03:11 iirc all of them are RS 03:12 And vargas. 03:12 You forgot vargas 03:12 dang, that was lucky 03:12 Tales of Link is out in NA, can we get that collab pls 03:12 so one Q&A from BNC 03:12 03:12 Tales of Link is fun 03:12 but yeah, that collab should come soon 03:12 ...and return to JP 03:12 I want my Rita and Milla ;~; 03:12 I want 7* milla 03:12 KH, SAO and SO collab or riot 03:12 Q: semi-permanent 1/2 EN x2 XP Karma pl0x 03:12 A: might consider this using a key system 03:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mjrw7pFXvBY 03:13 Its up 03:13 OH NO 03:13 If there's an SAO collab I will riot 03:13 >sao collab 03:13 K. 03:13 I swear to god 03:13 Top k. 03:13 THOSE DAMN KIRITOS 03:13 RIZKY 03:13 RIZKYYY 03:13 KLEIN NOT ENOUGH SCREENTIME 03:13 Christian isn't fired/isn't dead 03:14 booo 03:14 Risky not here 03:14 also 03:14 Guilds coming soon™ 03:14 BF WIKI GUILD 03:14 Nu. 03:14 Thats nasty. 03:14 Guilds... 03:14 Ill be in that guild 03:14 somehow 03:14 so i can take over things 03:14 but not instant poof 03:15 it'll be slowly implemented 03:15 most likely through string data first 03:15 guilds... 03:15 what...does that entail...? 03:15 BF GL exclusive multiplayer 03:15 finally 03:15 Maybe exclusive perks 03:15 Monty's rotting corpse. 03:15 or guild only units 03:16 Q: What about Eneroth now that 6 are out 03:16 A: time for a darker story of Eneroth 03:16 Nutella on nuts. 03:16 Wao 03:16 The BNC girl 03:16 Told people to search up doujin*** 03:16 Nyan 03:16 Anyone got that girl's number? 03:16 Doujin can come in many forms. 03:16 why do people like her so much 03:17 it's really creepy 03:17 because shes a raccoon 03:17 hm 03:17 Diujin is just quite literally. Comic fanfic. 03:17 does anyone here have jack 03:17 Pls Snow 03:17 You know what I mean 03:17 H or not H 03:17 ;) 03:17 I have Jack 03:17 wao they released the BF Poll 03:17 http://forums.gumi.sg/forum/brave-frontier/dev-news/284061 03:17 Fruit. 03:17 6* 03:17 She's cute,,, 03:17 ? 03:17 yea 03:17 Sorry, you are not authorized to view this page. 03:17 Please try logging in or logging in as different user Login or send a message to the admin 03:17 Boo Mich 03:17 blame BNC then (n) 03:18 can you please send me a ss of his idle pose 2016 04 30